A Pokemon Reunion
by Charlottlette
Summary: It's been five years since Ash became a Pokemon master. Now married to his wife Misty, the couple embarks on a whole new adventure with some old enemies on thier trail
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I do not own Pokemon. All the characters are not mine.  
  
"Finally! A weekend off work. Now I can find some time to relax." Ash said. Misty smiled at him. "Maybe even spend some quality time with your wife." she told him. He smiled wickedly at her. "I don't know, Misty. You're not quite as easy to train as a Pokemon." he said. She threw a pillow at him. "Alright, that's it. You've had it now." She pulled a pokeball out of her belt and released her Pokemon, Togetic. He waved at her sadly. "Now, after all this time, you should know that your Togetic is no match for my Pikachu. Besides, they won't battle each other anyway." Ash said. She picked up her Togetic and sat down on the couch beside him. He put his arm around her. "I wouldn't want to battle you anyway...you'd never win!" he said. That was it, now he was going down. She tackled him and the two wrestled each other plyfully to the floor. Misty was glad that their five years of marriage hadn't effected their playfulness. After Ash had completed his Pokemon journey and had become a Pokemon master, she hadn't been sure of their future together. Somewhere along the way in their travels, she had realized that she had feelings for Ash. When he had completed his journey, he had kept his promise and had gotten her a new bicycle. She returned home to Cerealean City in tears, confiding in her sisters of her feelings for Ash. She had never expected what happened next. One day, Ash made a surprise visit to the gym. He told Misty he needed to talk to her alone. She led him into the gym and sat down. He knelt beside her and took her hands. "Misty, we traveled together for a long time. I was just a kid for so many years, but you gave me courage and direction in my life. I never realized how much you meant to me until you were gone...I'm sorry we wasted so much time and I want to make it up to you now. Misty, I love you. Will you marry me?" Misty was startled by his confession. She never thought he had cared at all. She looked into his eyes then and saw two men, the trainer she had traveled with for so long, and now, the man he had become. She threw herself into his arms. "Oh Ash, I love you too! Of course, I'll marry you." she said. After a whirlwind courtship, the pair were married with their Pokemon at their sides. Togepi and Pikachu were the ringbearers, Misty's sisters were her bridesmaids, with Ash's mom as her maid of honor. Ash had Brock as his best man. The couple had settled into their new life. Ash's mom finally revealed to Ash what he had known all along-that she and the Professor had been close for years and she was finally going to be with him. They explained that they had kept the secret for so long because she felt it had been more important to be there for her son than to focus on her own needs. She gave the couple the family home as a wedding gift. Misty embraced her. "You have no idea how much this means to us, Ms. Ketchum. I've loved your son for a very long time." She embraced Misty back. "I've always known. A mother always knows." Not only were the couple happy together, but so were their Pokemon. Together, they built a greenhouse with a heated pool for their water and plant types. Horsea, Goldeen, Politoed, Staryu, Starmie, Totodile, Psyduck and Kingler could never get enough of the pool, diving off the diving board, sliding down the slide, playing together. Bulbasaur and Bayleef froliced happily together in the greenhouse. Noctowl kept watch over it all at the top of a tall tree. As for Ash's Muk, Snorlax, Heracross, Cydaquil and Tauros, they were happy to frolic in the big backyard. Togepi evolved a few years later to Togetic, and it stayed inside along with Ash's Pikachu. Thankfully, because of all his years as a trainer, he had become famous and had built a career traveling around and lecturing about Pokemon training. Misty was the happiest she'd ever been. Her and Ash were happy, and for that, she was grateful. It was their love of Pokemon that kept them close. While he traveled, she was content to stay home and tend to the Pokemon. When Misty was bored, she would swim with the Pokemon in the pool, giving both Togetic and Psyduck swimming lessons. Togetic did the dogpaddle with little effort, and Psyduck was content floating around on his back, snoozing. Somhow however, today was different. While Ash took a much needed rest, Misty had just finished givign the Pokemon their lunch when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." she told him. She put the food bucket down and answered the door. "Gary?" It was Gary Oak. 


	2. Elite League

Disclaimer-Pokemon is not mine. The characters are not mine.  
  
"Hello Misty. It's been a long time." She hadn't seen him since the wedding. He handed her a bouquet of flowers. "These are for you. May I come in?" he asks. "I'm sorry. Come in." she says. He came in and sat down on the couch. 'Would you like some tea?" she asks him. 'Actually, I came to see Ash. Is he here?" "Yes. I'll get him." Minutes later, Ash came out to greet his former rival. "Well, if it isn't Gary Oak. Wow! Long time, no see," he says, shaking Gary's hand, "What have you been up to all this time?" "Believe it or not, I've been training my Pokemon to compete for the Elite League." "Elite League? What's that?" Gary laughs. "Clueless as usual, Ash. the Elite League is open to all Pokemon masters who think they have a chance at challenging the Elite 4. I've been training for years for this, Ash. I've had plenty of time, considering that I run Viridian City Gym now." "You've been running the Viridian City gym? I didn't know that." Misty says. "There's been lots of changes in Kanto in the last five years. The Fushcia City gym is being run by Koga's daughter Janine now, they closed the Safari Zone, and I took over control of Viridian Gym just a couple years ago." "  
  
"Wow. I guess I've been traveling so much that I didn't know anything about it." Ash says. "Well, I just came by to see how everything was going and to let you know about the Elite League. Your house was on the way to Grandpa's, so I thought I would say hello." Gary says. "It was nice to see you again. Drop by anytime." Misty told him. After he left, Ash remembered his past rivalry with Gary. He and Gary had grown up together as children, and had become rivals when they both decided to become trainers. Gary had been considerably older when he started out, and had a definite advantage. Despite this fact, the two of them had trained in their own way and became Pokemon masters in their own right. Ash no longer considered him a rival. Ash now had complete confidence in himself and his Pokemon, and the goals he had set for himself he had achieved. "Elite League, huh? That sounds really cool." Misty says. Ash watched her as she changed into her bathing suit, a shiny pink one piece. "Elite League...maybe I should find out about it from Professor Oak." Ash comments. Misty turns to him then and release sher Starmie from it's pokeball. "Ash, don't forget, you promised you would spend some time with me and the Pokemon at the pool today." she told him. Ash laughs. "Oh yeah, I forgot."  
  
Over the years, Ash had learned that his relationship with Misty had to be a priority, even more important than Pokemon. He didn't mind...just watching her laugh as she and Starmie swam together made him smile. He couldn't help, however, but think about the Elite League. It was true that he hadn't battled in awhile, but he knew if it came to it, any one or more of his Pokemon were up to the task. He'd spent years training his Pokemon, and had complete confidence in his abilities. He owed a lot of his success to Misty. As stubborn as he always been, she always had done her best to help and encourage him. It hadn't been until she was gone that he had realized how much she meant to him. He remembered picturing all the different scenerios in his head on her reaction to his revealing his feelings for her. He imagined himself impulsively taking her into his arms and giving her a long, passionate kiss, after which she slapped him, denying her feelings or her responding in kind. He wasn't sure how she would react. Fortunely, she had loved him too. He was elated when she accepted his proposal. 


	3. start of a new journey

Disclaimer-Pokemon is not mine. The characters are not mine.  
  
Their first time together was equally special. They sat on the bed together, both equally shy and unsure of themselves. She made the first move by leaning over and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He responded by turning her to him and kissing her passionately. She smiled as they parted and took down her hair, letting it cascade down her back. "You look so beautiful, Misty." No more words were needed between them...that had been the most incredible night of his life. Together, he and Misty soared new heights together in their love for each other, and he had never forgotten how much she meant to him. "Misty?" he asks, still watching her. "Yes, Ash?" "I just wanted you to know that you mean everything to me and that I love you." She swam up to him and embraced him. "That is so sweet, Ash. I love you too." Their romantic interlude was interrupted by the arrival of Professor Oak with Ash's mom in tow. "Hi kids. My grandson informed me that you wanted some information about the Elite League." Oak says. "We were on our way to town for supplies, and thought we'd stop by on the way." Deliah says. Misty grabbed Togetic and pulls him into the pool with her. Ash greeted his extended family. "The Elite League meets at the end of the month. It's open to all Pokemon masters to battle the Elite 4. I think despite the fact that you haven't battled in awhile, I think you definitely have a shot at becoming the Elite League champion, Ash." "It would be great to compete again! What do you think, Pikachu?" Ash asks. Pikachu strikes an aggressive pose. "Pikachu!" he shouts. He turned to Misty then. "What do you think, Misty? Are you up to another journey?" he asks. She thought about it for a moment, watching her Togetic thoughtful as he splashed in the water playfully. "Sounds like fun, Ash. Let's go for it!" she laughs. "Alright!!" Ash laughs, "That settles it then. We're going to the Elite League!"  
  
The next couple days were a blur. While Tracey helped Ash train for the league, Misty packed all of their things and made all the preparations. the difficult part was choosing which Pokemon to take to the league. Misty, herself, decided to take Togetic, Starmie, Staryu, Psyduck and Polywhirl. Ash had decided to take Pikachu, Bayleef, Bulbasaur, Totodile, Cydaquil and Muk. Muk was thrilled to finally being going on a journey with Ash, and showered him with affection. Misty walked out to the backyard where Ash and Tracey were training. "Marrill, use your Water Gun attack!" Tracey says. Marrill shot a blast of water towards Cydaqul. He dodged the attack skillfully under Ash's command, and finished off Tracey's Marrill with an Earthquake attack. They both recalled their Pokemon, and congratulated their efforts. "Ash, I need to talk to you about something." Misty calls. He looks over at her and Togetic. "Uh oh, duty calls...thanks for helping me train today, Tracey." Ash says.  
  
Tracey smiled. "No problem."  
  
Ash finally walked up to Misty, where she put Togetic down to play with Pikachu.  
  
All of Ash and Misty's Pokemon were very excited about going to the league. For years, Pikach had been content as Ash's loyal companion on the lecture circuit, but his passion was battle. He knew his fellow Pokemon felt the same way. they enjoyed hanging out, but enjoyed a good battle as well. Heracross, Goldeen and Horsea were never much for battle, but Muk and totodile were very eager. Due to Bayleef's jealously towards Pikachu, she spent most of her time at Bulbasaur's side. The two plant type had grown close over the years, and were now a couple.  
  
The couple watched as their Pokemon played together.  
  
"What was it you needed to talk to me about?" Ash asks her.  
  
"well, I was thinking, it would be really weird to go on a long journey without Brock with us."  
  
Ash was taken aback. "Brock? We haven't seen him in five years, Misty. I'm sure he's already made a life for himself in Pewter City. I doubt he'll want to travel with us again."  
  
"Well, maybe. But it wouldn't hurt to stop by Pewter Gym on the way and find out." Misty says.  
  
Ash peered dwon at the two Pokemon chasing each other.  
  
"What do you think, Pikachu?" he asks.  
  
both Pikachu and Togetic jump up and down excitedly.  
  
It was decided.  
  
Des[ite the fact that it would be weird to travel without Brock, Misty had twinges of anxiety. She had never told Ash what happened...  
  
It had been early on in their travels before she had truly realized her feelings for Ash. At that point, all she knew wa that she enjoyed his company and sometimes felt like she had butterfree in her stomach.  
  
It was anight that she and Ash had gotten seperated in the mountains during a violent snowstorm. Brock was afraid they would freeze, but she was more worried about Ash.  
  
Sensing her anxiety, Brock had his Onix dig into the earth to find them a warm place to spend the night. What Onix found was an underground hot spring!!  
  
They were overjoyed at the sight of such a find and settled in for the night.  
  
As they relaxed, Misty noticed Brock watching her. She had never noticed him until then. she had to admit she felt a slight attraction to Brock, considering that they were both gym leaders and he was very sweet in his own way. Before she knew, Brock had made his move. He had kissed her, and she responded in turn. It was a very slow, sweet kiss and made her feel warm all over. She snapped back to reality when she felt him take her into his arms.  
  
"Wait, stop!" she cried.  
  
Brock was slightly taken aback. "What's wrong, Misty?"  
  
"It's not you, Brock. It's just that...I have feelings for someone else..."  
  
He nodded, understanding completely, but she didn't understand. It was then she put all the pieces together, and that's when everything changed...  
  
She shook off her anxiety and took Ash's hand, knowing everyhting would be fine.  
  
That night, as the couple rested in bed for their big day ahead, Misty awoke and sat up in bed. She looked down at Togetic snuggled beside her, it's delicate little wings fluttering from sleepy little dreams. Pikach was curled up at Ash's feet and both he and Ash were sleeping soundly. Misty brushed Ash's hair away from his face, which caused his to wake up as well.  
  
"Did you say something, Misty?" he mumbles.  
  
"No. I was just thinking about tomorrow."  
  
He turned to face her, disturbing Pikachu in the process. Pikachu sleepily rolled over on his back, soliciting belly tickles, which he recieved. Ash put his arm around her and oulled her close. She rested her head against his chest  
  
"I'm nervous too Misty, but you and I and our Pokemon, we're a great team. As long as we're together, we can achieve anything." 


End file.
